


The Idea Of Us.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Harry has waited years for Severus to make a move, and today he enjoys the company of his public-shy former professor, and current close friend, wondering if Severus’s unexpected invitation means anything at all.





	The Idea Of Us.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agneskamilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agneskamilla/gifts).



> I want to dedicate this particular work to my dear friend Agneskamilla, since today is her birthday, and I'm hoping this drabble will make her smile. Happy birthday, Agnes! May your day, and year, be merry. :D

**Title:** **The Idea Of US.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) ** Prompt **#** **25** **4** **#** **2** **:** **Authority.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 365  
**Warnings:** Pre-slash. Getting together.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Harry has waited years for Severus to make a move, and today he enjoys the company of his public-shy former professor, and current close friend, wondering if Severus’s unexpected invitation means anything at all.

 

**The** **Idea Of Us.**

Harry smiles delightedly as his knee brushes Severus's under the bistro table. A furtive once-over at his companion ties his stomach in knots of desire. His emotions swing between ever-present hope and unacknowledged adoration.  
  
Harry has waited years for Severus to make a move, and today he enjoys the company of his public-shy former professor, and current close friend, wondering if Severus’s unexpected invitation means anything at all. They’re out in public together; this is the furthest they’ve ever been from Severus’s comfort-zone.  
  
“You’re very quiet,” Severus says into the silence that arrived with their meals. “I can't tell if you’re bored out of your mind or simply uncomfortable.”  
  
Harry frowns. “Why would I be uncomfortable?”  
  
Severus fidgets nervously with his napkin. “You’re having lunch for two on your birthday at a restaurant known for its cosy atmosphere. Tongues will start wagging soon enough, making erroneous assumptions about the nature of this outing. I imagine you find the idea of us rather discomfiting.”  
  
Harry glances from Severus’s mangled napkin to the blush that’s beginning to climb up his neck and wonders how the man wants him to respond. Does Severus want him to play things cool and render the ‘idea of us’ ridiculous by laughing at it? Or does he want Harry to confess his feelings, smashing through the barrier that has kept them at arm’s length for so long?  
  
Harry loves him enough to keep playing the friendship game indefinitely. He doesn’t need to be an authority on the emotionally damaged to understand that Severus’s romantic past has been traumatic. Harry doesn’t want to lose him. Or hurt him any further. But Severus is neither blind nor naive. He’s a master at avoiding unwanted conversations, and if he’s engineered this one-  
  
Harry’s hope grows ten feet tall.  
  
“I find the idea of us rather lovely.” He finally ventures, mangling a napkin of his own.  
  
Severus stares at him, wide-eyed. “Y-you do?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Um-hum.”  
  
“Oh!”  
  
“Severus?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I’d love for you to be my boyfriend.”  
  
“I-I think I’d love that too, Harry.”  
  
“You _think_?”

“I’m certain!  I just-er-  I’m not sure where to start.”

“That’s easy. We start with a birthday kiss, my dear.”

 

 


End file.
